1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional microphones function by using complex electronics to electronically modify the pickup pattern of the microphone. These microphones commonly employ a housing in which a microphone capsule is positioned for receipt of sound waves. The sound waves are sensed by the microphone capsule, which sends electric signals to the microphone electronics for further processing and transmission to amplification units and/or other sound processing equipment. In addition, the microphone capsules used in conjunction with traditional microphones are delicate and subject to damage during use of the microphone.
As a result of these facts, noise handling characteristics and durability of traditional microphones are compromised. The present invention addresses these shortcomings of prior microphones by providing a mounting system for the secure mounting of a microphone capsule in a manner which dampens vibrations to which the microphone is exposed and offers a mechanism for physically altering and modifying the pickup pattern of the microphone.